


First

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Simon kissed Baz first.Simon said 'I love you' first.Baz is determined to be the one to propose.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 22!

Simon had kissed Baz first. It had been spur-of-the-moment and adrenaline-fueled, and they were both terrified and distraught and also dumbass teenagers. Nonetheless, it had been just about the best few hours of Baz’s life, spent kissing and talking and holding each other. Simon had kissed him and gripped on to him like he wanted to keep him there forever, under his hands. It made Baz feel  _ wanted,  _ as obvious as it sounds, truly, for the first time in his life, and it had been so much better than any fantasies he had ever had.

Simon also said ‘I love you’ to his face first, a few months later. Baz had held himself back from saying it as much as he wanted to because he didn’t want to scare Simon off, but he wished he had. Simon had said the words when they were lying in bed one night, and they were both almost asleep, legs tangled together and Simon’s head tucked against Baz’s chest. He had said it softly, his voice rough, and Baz had absolutely  _ melted. _ It was made better by how they weren’t in life-or-death circumstances, they were both happy and in love, and when Baz said ‘I love you, too, Simon.’ Simon kissed him just like he did the first time, gripping his face in his hands like he was his entire world.

Almost three years later, Baz was determined to be the one to propose. Simon had stolen his romantic thunder (not that he was complaining) twice. He’d been the one to bring up the future, which had given Baz the confidence to go ahead and buy a ring, but knowing Simon he would probably propose out of nowhere on a random day with no preparation, and Baz loved him for that, but he wanted to do something to show him that he loved him more than anything else in his life.

He had planned it to a tee, with the help of Penny. They were going to go out to a dinner at Simon’s favourite restaurant (the nice one, not the cheap one) before walking through the nearby park to the rose garden, where he would propose, and it would all be very cheesy and romantic and perfect.

Getting Simon out of the house was another matter- he looked very nice in his suit, but no matter how much they tried, they couldn’t get his hair to sit neatly without looking greasy, so they eventually gave up and left it as a tangle of curls. Baz decided it looked cute, so it wasn’t a big deal. The suit he was wearing was borrowed- a dark navy blue that looked amazing against his golden-tanned skin. 

Phase two- the restaurant- was mostly a success. Their dinner arrived quickly and they shared a dessert, and even though it was fairly obvious that they were together, the waitress was flirting with Baz. This doesn’t sound like a good thing, but Simon being overly flirty with him because he was jealous wasn’t the worst thing in the world to say the least. The food was good, and  both Simon and Baz left slightly tipsy, which in hindsight certainly helped, because Baz would have absolutely chickened out if it wasn’t for the alcohol.

Phase three was the park. The sun was starting to fall in the sky, and a chill settled in the air, making Baz shiver, so Simon gave him his jacket. He was eternally grateful for how Simon was never cold, because his hand that wasn’t in Simon’s was starting to go numb. The walk was peaceful- there was nobody around, and the trees swaying in the breeze made the only sound anywhere near them. Baz led Simon down the paths toward the rose garden at the other end of the park, and he either didn’t notice he was doing it, or just didn’t ask, which was also a blessing.

The garden was large, some rose bushes as tall as their shoulders, and it was beautiful, with the end of spring soon to arrive, the flowers were mostly still in full bloom. Simon pulled one from the bush and tucked it into Baz’s pocket, making him smile even though it wasn’t usually done to pick the flowers. When they came to a small circular clearing near the middle of the garden, Baz stopped and pulled Simon closer, facing him.

“Okay. I think you can probably guess why I brought you here.” Baz started nervously, clutching the ring in his pocket with one hand, the other wrapped around Simon’s waist. The sunset was swathing the rose garden in pink-orange light, casting long shadows behind them, making Simon look all the more golden.

“No? I’m oblivious, you’re gonna have to spell it out for me here, wizard boy. Haha, see what I did there?  _ Spell? _ ” Simon finger gunned at Baz, making him groan. “Okay, that wasn’t funny. Did I ruin the moment? I think I ruined the moment.”

“It’s fine. Okay, I will  _ spell  _ it out for you, and I brought you here with a few  _ tricks up my sleeve _ .” Simon snorted. “I’m gonna stop before these terrible puns make this a lot less romantic than I was trying to make it. Uh, I did bring you here to ask you something, and this is going to be a lot of talking, so buckle up and don’t laugh at my cheesiness.”

“Alright, I won’t. Take it away, love.”

“So. Just under three and a half years ago, you kissed me in the forest, and I thought it was the best day of my life. Then, a few months later, you told me you loved me, and I had to reconsider. I- I’m not great at spontaneity, I like things to be at least slightly arranged, so tonight was planned down to the minute because I had to make this perfect. Because you deserve perfect. And- you, Simon Snow, to make this even more cliche than it already is, have made me the happiest man alive, because you keep me going. You are- sorry.” Baz paused and sucked in a breath, blinking quickly. 

“You are the best thing in my life by far, and I will never stop loving you, and I want to be with you for as long as you will allow me to be. So, uh, Simon Snow…” Baz pulled the ring out of his pocket, and Simon, somehow shocked by the fact that he was being proposed to, brought his hands to his mouth in shock. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course I bloody will, you idiot! I was going to ask you, thunder-stealer!” Simon practically knocked Baz over with a kiss, ending up dipping him to keep him from falling. Baz laughed, straightening up to put the ring on Simon’s finger.

“Thank Merlin it fits, I was worried I’d somehow get it wrong even though I spend all day and most of the night holding your hands.” Simon laughed, a lovestruck smile on his face as he held out his hand to look at the ring. “So you say I stole your thunder?”

“Yeah. I was going to propose to you next week, I actually had something planned for once! I guess we can still go on that date to get the free dessert.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. Also, you kissed me first and told me you loved me first, and I wanted to do that, so I guess in a roundabout way this was my revenge.”

“Best revenge I’ve ever seen. Experienced? Witnessed? You know what I mean. I love you.”

“Love you too. Let’s head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, totally forgot to put this on AO3 yesterday but it's on tumblr, soooo.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you wanna check it out!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
